<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko From HR by LoudHologram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034824">Zuko From HR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudHologram/pseuds/LoudHologram'>LoudHologram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Azula is savage, Director of HR Zuko, Everyone hates Zuko, Gen, IT guy Sokka, M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko really needs his coffee, Zuko’s a bad liar, Zuko’s just trying his best, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudHologram/pseuds/LoudHologram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention Ozai Industries Employees...</p><p>Zuko’s trying his best- really, he is. But with Azula breathing down his neck, there’s only so much he can do.</p><p>Add in a certain blue-eyed IT guy and a severe lack of coffee and you have an instant recipe for disaster. </p><p>But maybe a panic-induced pseudonym can help smooth things over?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zuko From HR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Attention Ozai Industries Employees, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It has come to our attention that some employees have been taking advantage of our break system. Just a reminder that as per our handbook, restroom breaks should be reported to your designated team leader and last no longer than ten minutes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moving forward, any restroom break longer than ten minutes will count as a breach of conduct and will result in a warning. Please remember that obtaining too many warnings could result in a write-up or even termination.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We appreciate your cooperation in this matter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zuko from HR </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko couldn’t care less how long people took to pee. He didn’t care if people took an extra break to check their phones or took twenty minutes to relieve themselves, but at Azula’s insistence, he sent out the memo. His sister had burst into his office ranting about “lazy employees taking advantage of the company’s kindness” and “the downfall of modern society”. He had stopped listening after she called taking eleven minutes in the restroom time theft. He simply agreed to send out the memo to appease her (and to get her out of his office).</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s office was, in one word, large. Large desk, large windows, large private bathroom, large 5 cup coffee-pot-slash-espresso-machine that was usually drained by the time his lunch break rolled around. He was grateful for his office, surprised that his father hadn’t banished him to some small cubicle surrounded by ringing phones and prying eyes. Azula’s office was twice the size, naturally, but he could at least avoid most of the rumors of nepotism seeing as he wasn’t in the public eye like she was.</p><p> </p><p>His job was easy. As Director of HR, he could delegate most of the day to day workings to each department head and smaller human resource workers from the safety of his corner office. He just sent out the memos, updated the rules, and made sure everything was running smoothly behind the scenes. He took care of budgeting concerns and press arrangements and everything in-between. The only times he had to get involved in-person were when the rare harassment claim came through or someone needed to be let go. Though, for the latter, he really only had to sit in on the meetings to make sure Azula didn’t get too vicious. She preferred to do the firing herself and as Vice President of the company, he couldn’t exactly tell her that it wasn’t <em> her </em> job, but <em> his.  </em></p><p> </p><p>So, even though Zuko couldn’t care less how long people took to pee, he sent out the memo as requested and left for the day.</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>It took fifteen minutes for Zuko to accept his fate the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>He had scooped the appropriate amount of ground Columbian blend into his coffee maker, having drained his cup from home a few seconds prior, and hit the brew button when it started making awful noises reminiscent of a fax machine paper jam mixed with trapped steam and a touch of the devil himself. Cursing, he yanks the plug from the wall and opens the lid. He hadn’t forgotten to put water in the tank, and there was no sign of damage, no sign of anything that could be causing the awful sound. He plugs it back in and tries agai- NO! That was a bad choice. Okay, now there’s smoke. He unplugs it again and stares at the machine for what feels like forever, weighing his options.</p><p> </p><p>Attempting to make it through his day on one cup of coffee would be a disaster; he’d tried before and crashed by 10 am. The HR department outside his office door didn’t keep a coffee pot, preferring a keurig, which Zuko couldn’t stand. Azula had a coffee maker in her office but trying to approach her before 2 pm was a death sentence. So, it was with great trepidation that Zuko found himself grabbing his travel mug and leaving his office for what felt like the first time in years and heading to the floor below him where the customer service callers were. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors open up and Zuko is immediately greeted with the sound of ringing phones and voices, both friendly and frantic. Rows upon rows of white cubicles against beige walls under cheap fluorescents make him immediately miss the safety of his mahogany desk and natural lighting- but the faint smell of coffee that drifted over the stale air keep him moving through the noise and towards the back, where he could see the glass-doored alcove that held the employee break room. </p><p> </p><p>There were several people seated at one of the tables in the corner, all talking and nursing various takeout cups or steaming mugs. A couple of half-eaten muffins sit between them, the logo on one of the takeout cups matching both the napkins beneath the muffins and the open box on the counter. Another employee stood at the fridge, looking inside for god-knows-what. </p><p> </p><p>No one pays Zuko any mind as he opens the door and steps inside, the noise behind him fading as the door shuts. He makes a beeline for the counter, eyes set on the coffee maker that seems to have approximately one cup of the glorious liquid left inside. He’s only a couple of feet away when he’s cut off by refrigerator guy, who sets down a small carton of cream, picking up the pot and draining it into his own cup. Zuko can’t help the scowl that crosses his lips and he lets out a small huff of air, hoping the guy will at least do the decent thing and start the next pot. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t, of course. Instead, he leaves the pot empty and the creamer out, turning to give Zuko a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got the next pot. Right, Buddy?” He claps Zuko on the shoulder as he walks by, sipping his coffee triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure,” Zuko replies bitterly. He glances down at the employee ID clipped to the lanyard around the man’s neck. <em> Jet. Works in customer service. </em> “I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet gives him a condescending smile, producing a toothpick out of nowhere and placing it between his teeth before heading out of the break room.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs and turns to the empty pot, quickly moving to rinse it out in the small sink beside the fridge. He had been hoping for this to be a short trip where he just snagged a cup and retreated back to the comfort of his office. Instead, he was rummaging around drawers trying to find the coffee for the pot that wasn’t even his responsibility. He could hear the other employees in the room laughing and chatting as he placed the rinsed coffee pot in the maker. </p><p> </p><p>He was now facing another decision. Did he continue to look around for the coffee or did he swallow his anxiety and ask the group where they kept it?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko takes a second to look over the group. They seem friendly enough. Each of them had a red lanyard that indicated they worked in customer service except for one guy holding a takeout cup that wore blue for IT. He was currently engaged in an animated conversation with a short woman with black hair and unfocused grey-green eyes. She seems vaguely familiar and he tries to place her as he approaches the table. He’s about to speak when he catches what they’re talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“-I mean, ten minutes is plenty of time to do whatever but the fact that we have to report when we leave our desks is a little ridiculous! It’s basically a breach of privacy.” Oh no. It’s about the memo from yesterday. Zuko bites his lip and waits for a second, listening in.</p><p> </p><p>“I get where you’re coming from, Katara. I’m the team leader for my section and now I have to document every time someone has to use the restroom!” A woman with shoulder length brown hair speaks up, waving her hand flippantly. “Zuko strikes again.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko freezes. Hearing his own name was shocking enough but the disdain behind it hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s always making these stupid rules.” The girl from earlier, Katara, says. “Remember when I put up a picture of Mom in my cubicle and the next day he sent out that email about ‘unnecessary decorations’? I'm still on probation all for one picture.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko winces. He remembers the storm that came in the form of Azula, slamming down a copy of the memo she needed typed up and sent out- it was one of the very few he hadn’t written himself and it had been particularly harsh. He wasn’t the one who made these rules- but it seems no one knew that. They were blaming the company’s shitty policies on him and him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his cheeks turn pink, he begins to back away, eyes to the floor, when he hears one of them speak to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you need something?” It was the guy with the IT lanyard. Zuko looks up and finds the whole group looking at him. His cheeks burn further, feeling the beginnings of panic broiling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The IT guy, who was previously faced away from him, was now turned around in his chair and looking at him with a smile and wow- Zuko hadn’t seen a smile that bright in a long time. It threw him off balance for a second, his brain just screaming gay thoughts at him.</p><p> </p><p>This is what happens when he tries to function on only one cup of coffee.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh it’s just uh-” Zuko clears his throat. “Coffee. Where do you keep the coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>The guy stands up, still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Jet drained the pot again, huh?” He walks over to the fridge and reaches up top, pulling down a basket. Inside were different colored plastic bags. “Take your pick. Red is regular, green is decaf, and blue is breakfast blend, whatever that means.” Zuko gives a small nervous laugh and grabs a red packet, letting the guy put the basket back up above the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I don’t really know where anything is around here,” he admits, glancing between the IT guy and the rest of the table, who were back to their discussion. </p><p> </p><p>The IT guy gives him a bigger smile.</p><p> </p><p>“New guy? Should have guessed, HR is pretty slow on getting the new guys their Employee IDs.” He points to his blue lanyard. “My name is Sokka. I work down in IT so you won’t see me up here much unless something breaks or <em> I’m </em> on break. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels that broiling panic bubbling again, his skin prickling uncomfortably and his ears ringing. Sokka and his friends were literally just talking about how horrible he was. It didn’t help that Sokka was waiting for his answer. Oh god how long had it been? Had he just been standing there in silence? <em> Just say your name, Zuko. If he hates you he hates you- don’t get distracted by his eyes. When had he ever seen eyes that blue? No- just say your name. Just say Zu-! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Lee!” He blurts out a little too loudly. He clears his throat, cringing at himself. He had never been more grateful that he had no need for an employee lanyard. “My uh- my name is Lee.” </p><p> </p><p>If Sokka noticed Zuko- <em> Lee’s </em> odd behavior, he thankfully didn’t mention it. He just gave Zuko another blinding smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Lee, why don’t you start the coffee and I’ll introduce you to the gang while it brews? We have a little time left before we have to get to work so why not use it to meet a few people?”</p><p> </p><p>If Zuko were being honest with himself, he did not in any way want to meet the people who were actively speaking against him. However, Zuko was not being honest in any way today, so he nods, sets the coffee to brew, and prepares himself to meet new people who apparently didn’t know who he was.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that they didn’t recognize him was in no way shocking to Zuko. After his “unfortunate accident” that left him scarred, Ozai did everything he could to keep Zuko out of the limelight to avoid answering any questions about where his scar came from, hence the behind-the-scenes job; combine that with the fact that he tried his best to stay in his office and handle everything over the phone and within the HR department, he didn’t meet with many employees from other floors.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka directs him over to their table and waves to get everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, this is Lee. He’s new. Lee, meet the gang. This is Toph, Suki, Aang, and my sister, Katara.” He says, pointing to each person as he goes.</p><p> </p><p>Sudden recognition sparks in Zuko’s brain. Toph Beifong- He knew she seemed familiar. Zuko was the one in charge of making sure that their systems were completely compatible with her disability. It was the project that kept him from quitting his job two years prior. He never got to meet her in person but he had seen the employee photo in her file. She had monthly check-ins with Mai, Zuko’s close friend and favorite coworker, who made sure that everything was running smoothly with her specialty programs and reported back to Zuko on things they could improve.</p><p> </p><p>The group in front of him all give a smile and some form of greeting, gaining a small wave back from Zuko. </p><p> </p><p>“Pull up a chair! We were just discussing a couple things from a few months back. It would be refreshing to hear a fresh opinion on them.” </p><p> </p><p>The bald kid beside Toph, Aang, looked barely old enough to work in an environment like this. Zuko guessed he may be an intern, and from the clearance code on his badge, he was probably right. Most likely fresh out of college and wanting to gain work force experience. He wore a light orange shirt that matched the sunny smile plastered to his face and his voice reminded Zuko of orange fanta- bubbly and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” he replies hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko follows his suggestion and pulls a chair from a nearby table as the group shuffles their own seats to make room for him. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, he felt as though he were infiltrating the enemy. He chided himself internally at the thought. These were his employees, and even if they didn’t like him, it didn’t make them his enemy. He could almost hear Uncle Iroh’s voice in the back of his head, reminding him that his worth came from his actions, not other people’s opinions. So, Zuko forces himself to sit at the table, keeping an eye on the slowly filling pot.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Lee,” Suki, the woman with the shoulder-length bob and multicolored sweater looks him over. “What department are you from?” She looked both fierce and kind, with a certain determination behind her eyes that you could tell came from years of leadership.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh,” Zuko hesitates before deciding on his answer, figuring a half-truth would be easier to keep up with. “I’m working in Human Resources.” </p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows raise around the table and they glance between each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you’ve met Zuko?” Katara asks, voice dropping a bit as they delve immediately into the subject he had hoped to avoid. Maybe half-truth wasn’t the way to go after all.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gives a wave of his hand, laughing a bit nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet. I have a meeting with him later, though I’ll mostly be working under Mai. He apparently doesn’t interact with the staff much. Is that correct?”</p><p> </p><p>He silently thanks Piandao, his high school drama teacher. The group doesn’t seem to suspect a thing from Lee and while he may be rusty in the art of theatre and disguise, he was slowly falling back into the comfort of assuming a role outside of himself, feeling the heat of panic rolling down into a simmering discomfort beneath his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Toph leans forward, putting her elbows on the table and leaning to look in the general direction of Zuko’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s putting it lightly. I’ve worked personally with the guy for two years now and I still haven’t met him. Mai is pretty chill though, she seems cold but she just has a dry sense of humor.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko bites back a smile. Dry sense of humor is right. He knew from their shared Monday drinks with Ty Lee, her girlfriend, that Toph had grown to be a friend to the standoffish woman. Mai respected her tendency for chaos and sarcasm, stating that it cut through the monotony of their job. </p><p> </p><p>Katara grimaces, leaning back in her seat with a loud<em> hmph </em>. From the corner of his good eye, he can see Sokka elbow her and she sits back up, reaching for her takeout cup and grumpily slurping at the last few dredges of whipped cream left in the bottom. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka bumps his shoulder into Zuko’s and he feels heat spreading to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore Katara, she gets like this after every new memo. Holds grudges like no one else.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels himself relax into Sokka’s reassurance. Maybe he could turn her opinion around one day if he ever got the chance to speak with her as himself. </p><p> </p><p>Katara seemed to be a near opposite to her brother in terms of personality. While Sokka put off waves of warmth like the ocean on a summer day, Katara’s blue eyes held an icy mistrust. Zuko wasn’t entirely sure if it was towards him or towards things in general but there was something about the way she interacted with the world that made him curious. She had been open and friendly before he sat down but closed off as soon as someone new made an appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” she pouts, setting her now-empty cup down a bit too hard. “I just think it’s ridiculous to monitor something as trivial as bathroom times in a billion dollar corporation! You’d think </p><p>they’d have enough money to let us pee whenever we want!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko gives a tiny smile at her words, placing an elbow on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had a chance to read the new memo.” <em> Bullshit- you wrote it </em>. “But from what i’ve heard, a lot of people aren’t happy with it.” Which, in Zuko’s opinion, was entirely warranted. Katara gives a bitter laugh, her eyes giving way to a touch of warmth as she looks Zuko over.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again, Lee.” She says, rolling the name as if she were weighing it. Finally, her face softens and her arms uncross, becoming less guarded. “You should mention it in your meeting today.” </p><p> </p><p>The others look at her like she’s crazy, as if the mere mention of talking to ‘Zuko From HR’ was blasphemy. But Zuko simply smiles and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>The coffee pot on the counter sputters out the last bits of liquid into the pot, creating a wonderful bitter-scented cloud that nearly made his rise out of his seat like a cartoon character to pie. He looks over to the full pot and smiles, hand twitching towards the empty travel mug on the table in front of him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of,” He interrupts before anyone can speak and stands up. “I believe it’s time for me to head out. Coffee’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stands up as well, letting him get by and walking with him to the counter, opening up one of the cabinets and pulling down a paper travel mug and plastic lid. </p><p> </p><p>“I should be heading back down to my department too,” he says with a shrug and a grin when Zuko raises his eyebrow towards him. “Might as well take advantage of the fresh coffee while I'm here.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko huffs, pouring the black gold into his mug. </p><p> </p><p>“I see, make the new guy brew the coffee and then profit off his hard work.” His voice is teasing and light, almost unrecognizable to his own ears as he gives Sokka an amused smirk, glancing at him as he places the pot down. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughs, a wonderful sound, and takes the pot for himself. He shuffles around in the cupboard for a few seconds before pulling down a box of sweetener packets. After filling his mug, he rips open two packs and stirs them in, gesturing towards the box in an offer to Zuko, who shakes his head, closing the lid on his mug. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? It’s better than making it myself.” He sets the pot back in its proper place and puts away the box of sweetener, leaning back against the counter to look at Zuko. “Consider it your official hazing. Like college, except no one ends up drunk and naked in a lake, clinging onto a two by four at midnight.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko can’t help the snort that escapes him and he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, the tip of his good ear turning red as Sokka’s eyes light up in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds way too specific to be hypothetical, Sokka,” Zuko says through the smile that had plastered itself onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I never said it was hypothetical.” Sokka sends him a wink and closes the lid on his own cup.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn’t remember the last time he had a morning like this. He feels awake despite only now receiving his second dose of caffeine and there’s a warmth around him. Something small in the back of his brain yells at him to leave- to quit while he’s ahead and leave Lee as some embarrassing blip on his emotional radar. But as Sokka walks him back out of the breakroom, waving to his friends who had started to tidy up their table, he can’t help but wonder how long Lee would exist. </p><p> </p><p>They part ways at the elevators and Zuko can’t help but feel a little sad about it. Sure, their entire interaction was based on a lie, but Sokka’s smile made Zuko’s stomach flutter in a way he hadn’t felt since, well, he wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko practically floats back to his office, the warmth of the coffee in his hand the only thing keeping him grounded.</p><p> </p><p>Until he sees who’s waiting by his door, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Azula... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zuzu.” Her tone was pure ice. “Imagine my surprise when I take the time out of my busy schedule to see you and I find your office dark and empty.” Zuko’s stomach drops and he grasps onto his warm mug for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>“Azula.” He opens his office door and they step inside. “My coffee maker broke, if you must know. Had to refill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not here for excuses, brother. I’m here wondering why I have multiple emails from <em> your department </em> about people tendering their resignation.” Zuko hides a smirk as he sets his coffee on his desk, turning around and crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“The employees aren’t happy, Azula. This whole bathroom warpath you’re on really upset people. They view it as dehumanizing, a loss of privacy. Monitoring when they go to the bathroom, having to tell their supervisors? They aren’t kindergarteners, they’re fully grown adults, most older than you and I. Besides, it was you who wanted copies of all letters of resignation sent directly to your inbox instead of just having me take care of it, and from what I’ve heard, a lot of people are just one bad rule away from flooding you with more.”</p><p> </p><p>Azula’s face, usually stoic and unsettlingly calm, contorts into something akin to a raging lemur-bat, wide-eyed and crazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then fix it, Zuko. Send out your little memo or email or whatever it is you actually do around here. Father and I are not going to waste the money hiring a new staff over something as trivial as this whole bathroom plan of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The threat was there. Zuko was to take the fall of yesterday’s memo in order to save face and keep the employees happy- otherwise Father would step in.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I have some budget work I need to finish first but you’ll see a difference by the end of the day. Good?” He knew better than to argue with Azula when their father was involved.</p><p> </p><p>Azula’s entire facade changes. She straightens up, smooths down her hair and clears her throat, tugging the bottom of her peplum jacket down. She’s back to the Azula that appears in magazines. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. I knew I could count on you, Zuzu.” She turns on her heel and leaves his office, only stopping in the doorway for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Zuzu?” Her voice was as sickly sweet as the small packets Sokka used. “Next time, bring the coffee from home. I don’t have the time to wait on you.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closes and Zuko’s left in silence, the forgotten coffee in his travel mug the only source of warmth in the room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any inaccuracies in how offices work are purely due to the fact that I have no idea how offices work.</p><p>Art: https://loudlydistinguishedhologram.tumblr.com/post/622548349534502912/zuko-from-hr-chapter-1-loudhologram-avatar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>